hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan Camp!!! Join here!!!!!
Welcome to Starclan! =The Cats= Leader: Sandstar- Lithe sand colored she-cat with stormy green eyes. Very clever.-Sandstar1051 Deputy: Dustpelt-Powerful tabby brown tom with a few black stripes.Dustpelts Warriors: Redtooth-Large Red-orange tom with yellow eyes,with scar on right eye, son of Scourge, promised his only kit to Tigerstar for training, has anger issues.-Darkcloud! Shadeflower-Black she-cat with amber eyes,daughter of Shadow.-Shadeflower Wolffall-pure white she-cat with black eyes and coarse fur. -Wolffall Cinderpelt- lithe, speckled gray she-cat.Cinderpelt 101 00:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Crystalwing-white she-cat with gray tail, blackish ear, and yellow markings near the tail, ear, and eyes, pale blue eyes file:crystalwing.png Stardust-white tom with black, red, orange, gray, and yellow stars in fur,amber eyes file:stardust.png Mintleaf-brown tabby tom, mint green eyes file:mint.png Sagehoney-gray-and ginger she-cat with eyes the color of honey file:sagehoney.png Apprentices: Gingerheart-chubby raccoon-looking she-cat,solid tail, pale blue eyes,medicine cat apprentice file:gingerheart.png Kits: Darkkit: daughter of Redtooth and Petalfur, is trained by Tigerstar, slightly disrespectful and bossy, always gets into trouble, can enter and leave Dark Forest at will. Black-and-white fluffy kit, has torn ear, one blue, one green eye, rather large for her age. Age: 8 moons.-Darkcloud! 20:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Queens: Petulfur- Creamy brown she-cat.Very fluffy. Mate: Redtooth. Kits: Darkkit( not really). Very freindly, but strict. Expecting 2 kits.-Darkcloud! Elders: None =Camp= Talltree- A very big Oak tree located to the right of the entrance to the camp. This is where the Clan meetings are held. There is a long stable branch about halfway up the tree where the leader stands. Leader's Den- Located at the base of Talltree. The entrance is covered in Lichen, and the floor is covered in sand Warrior's Den: A large Bramble bush located to the left of the entrance to the camp. Medicine Den: A large split rock, now a cave. Located at the back of the camp. Apprentice's Den: A pebble cave, grows moss well, trickles of water inside fall down Disposition *Starclan cats have the traits of all of the clans. We can swim, fish, hunt in trees, hunt on the ground, hunt at night, and were fast. *Starclan cats have powerful hind legs, great for hunting, running and swimming. *Starclan cats are very stealthy. Fresh-kill pile *0 Voles *0 Thrushes *4 Squirrels *2 Mice *4 Starlings *3 Rabbits *1 Hawk *7 Fish Mates *RedtoothXPetalfur Rules *No killing without permission *No detail mating *No cursing(Fox-brain, Crow-food Ect. are acceptable) Roleplay July 21, 2010 Sandstar walks over to Darkkit, "I know your first apprentice job. You will learn how to collect moss, and will be cleaning out all of the dens for the entire day." she nods and then heads over to the apprentices-Sandstar1051 Darkkit-" who will be my mentor?"-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 14:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) "You shall see" she says and then walks over to the apprentices-Sandstar1051 Sandstar walks over to the apprentices, "You have done well. We will have your ceremony right away" She says with a smile and then heads towards Talltree-Sandstar1051 (ill wait for Holly before starting)-Sandstar1051 (ok)-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 14:15, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ( Holly, ya there?) (Holly?)-Sandstar1051 (STOP GIVING ME CONFICTS! I AM ON!) (XD Sorry! Do you wanna have the ceremony now?)-Sandstar1051 (Is Dark here?) (Yeppers. So you wanna start?)-Sandstar1051 (Yeah! Eh....Are you going to follow my warrior names on StarClan Message Boards?) (Actually, if you scroll your mouse over the apps pictures, the file name is theyre warrior name. So, yes.)-Sandstar1051 (Yeah, but Mint's all yours. I can't think of his name, Minttiger sounds stupid.) (Let's start already!Ho hum) Hollyleaf :D Eh... (How about Mintfoot? I g2g in 10 but ill be back in an hour or so)-Sandstar1051 (Nah. Um, Mintcloud, Mintleaf, Mintgaze, Mint-eyes/Minteyes???) (G2g bye!!!!!!!!!11)-`~~ (waves in question marks) (Is everyone ready for the ceremony??? An Darkcloud, would you rather have Cinderpelt as your mentor or Crystalwing???)-Sandstar1051 ( Iwould perfer Cinderpelt. Cystalwing could mentor one of Petalfur's other kits. ( they are going to be born tomorrow!) Yes. I am so ready!!)-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 18:56, July 21, 2010 (UTC) (Ok. Crystal will mentor another kit.(Hooplah! for new kits :))-Sandstar1051 (All we need to do is wait for Holly and Cinder to be on)-Sandstar1051 (ok. The kits are Clawkit (Tom) a large, Red- brown kit. and Rosekit (kit), a pinkish colored kit. I don't have their warrior names, so you can name them Sandstar!)-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 19:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) (Hooplah! To name them though, ill need a pic ;))-Sandstar1051 (ok. Coming right up!!)-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 19:17, July 21, 2010 (UTC) (Gra-see-us :D)-Sandstar1051 (Did you find a pic???)-Sandstar1051 ( almost. I wonder what kind of problems we are going to have with this page after the ceremony!-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 19:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC)) (0_o Oh gods)-Sandstar1051 (AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D)-Sandstar1051 (THEY ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ADORABLE!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I CANT WAIT FOR THEM TO BE BORN!!!)-Sandstar1051 (I hope Holly and Cinder are on soon!)-Sandstar1051 ( Me too. I just got finished fixing this page. FINALLY!!)-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 20:21, July 21, 2010 (UTC) (-Sighs i relief-)-Sandstar1051 (I'm here! I'm here now!) ' ' WHO SAID THAT?!?!?!? ^ WHO SAID THAT?!?!?!? ^ (Not me)-Sandstar1051 (^^Thats great! Now all we need is Cinder...)-Sandstar1051 Stop writing over me! (Cinder.........Where are you???????????????/)-Sandstar1051 (She's like Wolf, never on.) ( is it possibile to do it without her?)-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 21:08, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes and no. CAN WE DO THE CEREMONY??? (If we do it now, then Crystal will be your mentor. And can you tell me their warror names please?)-Sandstar1051 (Crystalwing, Stardust, Sagehoney, and Mintleaf or Mintgaze. How about Mintleaf?) C''rystal will be an awsome mentor! Okay! I'm going to post above you! And I'm half-scared to mentor. And.......Is Whitestar going to lose her leader name, and just be a 9-lived warrior? (Ok. Im starting now so dont post until after the call)-Sandstar1051 (WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT POSTING!!!!!!!!!!! NOW I HAVE TO START OVER!!!!!!!!!! AGAIN, DONT POST UNTIL AFTER THE CALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)-Sandstar1051 Like I care. Hollyleaf :D Eh..... Not me, Hollyleaf D; must be here... Sandstar leaps onto Talltree and howls, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Talltree 'for a Clan meeting!". -Sandstar1051 (And Crystalwing's going to have someone replace her for a while, beause of kits.) -Crystalpaw and Starpaw come with pelts pressed together- -Mintpaw and Sagepaw are already there, having polished a squirrel together- -Gingerheart and Hollyleaf come out, with Whitestar- (Hooplah's for more kits :D)-Sandstar1051 (Alright, im going to continue on with the ceremony, so dont post please)-Sandstar1051 Sandstar stares across the clan and shouts, "It is a great time when the clan has new warriors, who will continue on Starclan's traditions and bloodline. Today, we will be welcoming new warriors to the clan. Starpaw, Crystalpaw, Sagepaw, and Mintpaw. Come up here" she calls-Sandstar1051 -All four cats come up- Sandstar looks at Starpaw, "Starpaw, please come here"-Sandstar1051 -Starpaw boldly goes up to Sandstar- Sandstar howls to the stars, "''I, Sandstar, leader of Starclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." ''Sandstar turns to Starpaw, "''Starpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"-Sandstar1051' '''-Starpaw tries not to quiver- "I do.' Sandstar turns to her clan, "Then by the powers of Moonclan, I give you your warrior name. Starpaw, from this moment you will be known as Stardust. Moonclan honors your bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Starclan." -Sandstar1051 (let's not cheer until Crystalpaw's a warrior.) ''(''K)-Sandstar1051 Sandstar proceeds on to Crystalpaw, "Crystalpaw, come here please"-Sandstar1051 -Crystalpaw is not fearing anything, as she walks up to Sandstar- Sandstar howls to the stars, "''I, Sandstar, leader of Starclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." ''Sandstar turns to Crystalpaw, "Crystalpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"-Sandstar1051'' ''(Stop howling, please!) Crystalpaw says, "I do." (wedding music?)'' ''Darkkit giggles'' ''????? Are they married? >_<'' ''Sandstar turns to her clan, "Then by the powers of Moonclan, I give you your warrior name. Crystalpaw, from this moment you will be known as Crystalwing. Moonclan honors your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Starclan." -Sandstar1051'' (Are you copying? Plese don't.) -Hollyleaf, Whitestar, Mintpaw, Sagepaw, and Gingerheart all chant, "Stardust! Crystalwing! Stardust! Crystalwing!" Sandstar chants along, "Stardust! Crystalwing! Stardust! Crystalwing!"-Sandstar1051 Darkkit and her family chant too.-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 22:19, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar waves her tail, signaling for silence-Sandstar1051 -Crystalwing and Stardust go back down to the clearing- (Do both Mintpaw and Sagepaw together.) (Ok) Sandstar turns to Sagepaw and Mintpaw, "Sagepaw, Mintpaw. Come here please"-Sandstar1051- -Both Mintpaw and Sagepaw come up in a flash- ( i hav to go in 5 mins.)-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 22:26, July 21, 2010 (UTC) (Me too. But it's three min for me now.) Sandstar calls to the stars, "I, Sandstar, leader of Starclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentice's. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." ''Sandstar turns to Sagepaw and Mintpaw, "D'''o you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"-Sandstar1051 (We have to hurry!)-Sandstar1051 Mintpaw says "I do.....' and Sagepaw happlily says, "I do~!" GTG BYE!!-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 22:34, July 21, 2010 (UTC) (Bye Dark!) Sandstar turns to her clan, "Then by the powers of Moonclan, I give you your warrior name's. Sagepaw, from this moment you will be known as Sagehoney. Mintpaw, from this moment you will be know as Mintleaf. Moonclan honors your Determination and Loyalty, and we welcome you as full warriors of Starclan." -Sandstar1051 (TO BE CONTINUED, I need to go NOW! Bye! L8tr~) (CYA HOLLY!!!)-Sandstar1051 (Woo-haa! Back.) (Perfect timing.)-Sandstar1051 (Sorry about nagging about this. Is Whitestar going to be a 9-lived warrior?) Sandstar chants, "Sagehoney! Mintleaf! Sagehoney! Mintleaf!"-Sandstar1051 ''Whitestar, Crystalwing, Stardust, Hollyleaf, and Gingerheart all chant, too. "Sagehoney! Mintleaf! Sagehoney! Mintlea-" '' "Wait! Stop!" Hollyleaf looks around, and leaps to Talltree (Yeppers) (about Whiteshadow/star?) Sandstar looks at Hollyleaf stunned "Why Hollyleaf?!?! Do you have something to say????"-Sandstar1051 "Yes, I do. These three warriors, are not my kits." Hollyleaf points at Stardust, Mintleaf, and Sagehoney. "They are my mate's kits, when he mated Whitestar. These are my nephews, and my neice. I have claimed them as my kits., but yes, Gingerheart and Crystalwing are mine." (Mmm hmm I can have a name changing ceremony if you like)-Sandstar1051 (Okay. What about Darkkit? Crystalwing is going to expect soon, so how about Stardust?) (Crystalwing will start. Ill take over when she has her kits)-Sandstar1051 (Okay........ and have Sandstar take cover!) (What???? Why?????)-Sandstar1051 (JUST DO IT!) "Everyone, take cover! Except Whitestar!" KAY!!! You know what?!?! IM gonna make Sandstar able to control the earth element!!!!!!!!!!! NOW only leaders can control one element that fits their name!! SEASTAR= Water!!! Foxstar= FIRE!!! Hmmph.) (No! Okay then, all cats lose powers if that happens. Kapeesh?) Sandstar jumps down from Talltree and runs into her den-Sandstar1051 -Warriors flee into den- (Are the leaders gonna control elements or what? Remember you also RP a leader. Because I am so sick of everyone having a power, and not me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)-[[User:Sandstar1051|Sandstar1051 (If they do, all cats lose their powers!) ]]